Rocky
|creator(s) = Sharon Miller |uk_voice_actor = Matt Wilkinson |us_voice_actor = William Hope |name = Rocky |title = Rocky the Rescue Crane |nicknames = * Rocky the Crane * Rocky the Big Crane * Rocky the Rail Crane |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor England |affiliation = * North Western Railway * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre ** Belle ** Flynn ** Harold ** Butch ** Captain |basis = Ransomes & Rapier 45-ton steam crane |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Rolling stock |type = Breakdown crane |wheels = 20 |builder(s) = Ransomes & Rapier |year_built = 1945 |railway = North Western Railway |company = Sodor Search and Rescue Centre |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt |fuel = Coal }} Rocky is a large breakdown crane, who is part of the Sodor Search and Rescue Team. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' When Rocky was new to Sodor, Gordon and Edward were skeptical about his abilities, noting that Harvey could travel under his own power. Later, Edward carelessly left the docks before his load of pipes was properly secured, causing the pipes to spill onto the Main Line. Edward was adamant that Harvey could clear up the line, but the little crane engine was not strong enough to finish the job quickly and as a result, Gordon crashed into the pipes. Edward returned to Brendam to pick up Rocky, who cleared the line and put Gordon back on the rails. Since this incident, Rocky has become an invaluable asset to the railway. He is frequently called upon to lift loads and help out after accidents. He is based at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre, but is seen at the docks and other places like Sodor Slate Quarry helping out. He also tells the other members of the search and rescue team about the calls to action. However, Rocky sometimes gets into trouble of his own. Once he lifting a water tower to put on Duck's flatbed when Thomas told him to move out of the way, only to get the tower smashed. Another time, Henry used him to move stuff off the track so no engine could get hurt only to cause confusion and delay of Toby's rescue. Once, James took him to help Duck out of a flooded track, but James was impatient and left before Rocky's crane arm could be secured down properly. Because of this, Rocky knocked over a signal, causing other engines to be unaware of the rescue and bash into it. Some time later, Rocky derailed near Ulfstead Castle and the rest of the rescue team had to learn to work together to help him. Duck brought him to lift Thomas out of a deep cavern after the track had collapsed and he later pulled Captain Calles' Pirate Ship out too. He received credit for finding the ship even though Thomas had found it, which annoyed Thomas. Later, he rescued Thomas after he fell in the water and attended the Harwick Branch Line opening ceremony. Personality Rocky likes to lift heavy objects such as engines, coaches and trucks. He is a friendly and careful crane and helps the engines when there is an accident. He takes pride in his work and is always happy to help. Technical Details Basis Rocky is a Ransomes and Rapier 45-ton steam crane, built around 1945. A crane of this type is preserved on the Bluebell Railway. File:Rocky'sbasis.jpg|Rocky's basis Livery Rocky is painted brick red with yellow hazard stripes on his sides and back. Appearances Television Series= and Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out * 'Series 11' - Dream On , Hector the Horrid! , Henry's Lucky Day, Gordon and the Engineer , Thomas and the Lighthouse , Hide and Peep and Thomas and the Runaway Car * 'Series 12' - Steady Eddie , Rosie's Funfair Special , Toby's Special Surprise , Saved You! , Don't Go Back , Gordon Takes a Shortcut and Thomas Puts the Brakes On * 'Series 13' - Percy's Parcel and Snow Tracks * 'Series 14' - Henry's Health and Safety, Being Percy , Merry Winter Wish , Jumping Jobi Wood! and Merry Misty Island * 'Series 15' - Gordon and Ferdinand, Toby and Bash , Edward the Hero , James to the Rescue, Happy Hiro , Henry's Happy Coal , Let it Snow , Surprise, Surprise, Stuck on You, Kevin the Steamie and Fiery Flynn * 'Series 16' - Race to the Rescue, Express Coming Through, Percy and the Monster of Brendam, Flash Bang Wallop!, Thomas and the Rubbish Train, Percy and the Calliope , Salty's Surprise and Welcome Stafford * 'Series 17' - The Thomas Way , The Phantom Express , Too Many Fire Engines and Gone Fishing * 'Series 18' - Flatbeds of Fear , Duck in the Water and Thomas and the Emergency Cable * 'Series 19' - The Beast of Sodor, Toad and the Whale, Salty All at Sea , Helping Hiro, Philip to the Rescue, Diesel's Ghostly Christmas , Rocky Rescue and Wild Water Rescue * 'Series 20' - Sidney Sings , Mucking About , Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks and The Missing Breakdown Train * 'Series 21' - Stuck in Gear , The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor , A Shed for Edward and Daisy's Perfect Christmas * 'Series 22' - Counting on Nia * 'Series 23' - Deep Trouble * '''Other' - Thomas & Friends in 4-D: Bubbling Boilers Specials * 2008 - The Great Discovery * 2009 - Hero of the Rails * 2010 - Misty Island Rescue * 2011 - Day of the Diesels * 2012 - Blue Mountain Mystery * 2014 - Tale of the Brave * 2015 - Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor Learning Segments * Series 10 - Right Sized Engine for the Job and Diesels and Steamies }} |-|Other Media= and Wet Wait * 2008 - Hide n' Peep! and Thomas and the Lighthouse! * 2010 - Misty Island Rescue , Trees and Tunnels, Snow Tracks, Fast and First! and Percy's Parcel * 2011 - Gordon and Ferdinand , Being Percy , Snug in a Rug , Wet Wait, Henry's Health and Safety , Winter Wish , Snow Tracks and Slowcoach Diesel * 2012 - A Special Shelter, Rescue Team , Making Hiro Happy , Stuck on You, The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 647) , Snug in a Rug , Welcome Stafford, Flaming Flynn and Thomas and the Rubbish Train * 2013 - Toby to the Rescue, Flash! Crash! Wallop! , Being Percy , Surprise, Surprise! and All in a Day's Rescue * 2014 - The Thomas Way , Swanky Cranky! , Harvey the Crane Engine and Speedy Steamies * 2015 - Duck in the Water * 2016 - James' Ghost Train! and Speedy Steamies * 2017 - Flash! Crash! Wallop! and Speedy Steamies Rocky also appeared in the magazine story, The Best Bridge. }} Audio Files Whistle Trivia * One of Rocky's television series models used to be on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. It has been sent back to the UK and was put on display at the 'History of Thomas & Friends' exhibition at the Midland Railway Centre in May 2019. * He along with Rosie are the only characters introduced in Series 10 to appear in CGI. * Rocky has a much taller cab than his basis, in order to accommodate a face. * Although Rocky says in Duck in the Water that he must have his crane arm secured properly, in Series 19-20, Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, and Journey Beyond Sodor, Rocky has been transported without his crane arm lowered, which is very dangerous. * Rocky does not have windows on the front of his cab, making it difficult for the operator to see what is happening. * In the eleventh series episode, Thomas and the Runaway Car, it was stated that Rocky was too heavy for Thomas to move. However, since the twelfth series, Thomas has been able to move him, as have several other smaller, weaker engines. ** The same goes for Percy in the fourteenth series. In Being Percy, Percy stated he was not strong enough to pull Rocky on his own, but since the nineteenth series, he has been able to move Rocky. * At Days Out with Thomas events, Rocky has Bulgy's face. * In his debut episode, Rocky had a whistle, which basically sounded like a regular standard train whistle. However, Rocky appears to lack a whistle in all of his future appearances. Quotes }} Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Motor Road and Rail * TrackMaster * Take Along * My Thomas Story Library * Take-n-Play * Wind-up * Wood References de:Rocky es:Rocky pl:Kamuś he:רוקי ja:ロッキー ru:Рокки zh:洛奇 Category:Rolling stock Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Cranes Category:The Main Line Loop Category:Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge